mysteriesofalfredhedgehogfandomcom-20200215-history
The Malfunctioning Magic Beans
"The Malfunctioning Magic Beans" is part 2 of episode 15. It first aired on February 11th, 2010. Premise Will Gnarly Woods win the upcoming Magic Trick contest against Black Forest after Cynthia's act begins to not work right? '' Summary Mr. Russard asks Milo if he's ready to show the class his magic trick so they can decide who will be competing against Black Forest in the annual Magic Show. Milo mentions his trick involves a magical coin and begins to demonstrate when he accidentally reveals he wore a magnet underneath his sleeve, which made the coin float around and he goes to sit back down once it begins to "attract" other things. After he mentions they saw everybody's except for Cynthia's, since she always wins the contest and has done so for the past two years. Mr. Russard has Cynthia come up to display her magic trick, which involves Magic Beans. As she shows them how the beans dance, everybody claps in approval as Mr. Russard believes that Cynthia will win once again this year. Milo wishes to compete but knows he really can't with such a phony trick as the group leave and Camille and Alfred suggest that he just keep practicing and he'll do much better probably. At Alfred's the following morning, after a mild-argument between his parents regarding which side will win this magic contest, the young male soon leaves with Camille and Milo and they head to the magic show contests location when Cynthia begins to demand justice and claims that someone had sabotaged her. She mentions going to leave, while Milo quietly laughs in private over what happened. Alfred manages to convince Cynthia to wait until he can find an answer, or at least some proof before she reports this "sabotage". Alfred has Cynthia to show him what went on as Mr. Russard listens to them nearby as Cynthia explains what happens and they notice tiny holes on the sides of the beans. Milo accidentally cracks one open while Alfred decides that the beans are hollow. Which means something in them previously is not inside of them currently and then he asks Cynthia how she made the beans dance. She refuses until the trio begins to call it a sham and she's forced to tell them until accidentally revealing that Barney had told her that she was a good magician and that she bought the beans from him. So they go to Barney and ask him to confirm this, but he denies it until they confront him by saying they know Cynthia got them from him. Alfred also thinks that he's just hiding something from them when suddenly a bunch of moths appear! Camille looks into a box to see an odd jar filled with the magic beans, which means that Cynthia did buy them from him! The moths, being their third clue means they can go back to solve the mystery. It takes Alfred not long at all to determine his answer when they go to leave, back to the Magic Contest. Razzy is there introducing the contestants at the amphitheater. Everybody cheers as he wishes them both luck and the Black Forest competitor uses magic rings for his entry. Cynthia sees Alfred and asks if she can accuse them of cheating yet, but Alfred tells her that she can't and that the magic beans were really Mexican jumping beans instead. Which basically means they were filled with Moth Larvae and Mr. Russard is sad to announce that this means they'll have to forfeit from the contest since Cynthia was actually cheating.. It's then suddenly Milo trips as they go to tell the judges and the gold trophy floats up and over to him. So the judges decide that Milo should be the winner and everybody cheers as the episode ends... Quotes *Alfred: "''We just found our second clue!" *Cynthia:'' "Clue?!? I don't need clues, I need revenge!"'' ''-----'' *Cynthia: "Stop saying trick and get on with it..." ''-----'' *Milo: "I'll go tell the judge!" *Mr. Hedgehog:"Aw, not again!" *Mrs. Hedgehog: "Too bad! Maybe next year!" Trivia * Apparently Louise wears earrings. Cynthia was revealed to wear them also in the final episode so its possible all of the Payne girls wear them as both girls earrings looked the same, though different in color. *Also note, as he originally came from Black Forest, Alfred's dad seems to still side with that team despite living in Gnarly Woods now. Dr. Anna was also shown on their side. *As seen in this episode, it appears that Black Forest is mostly populated with wolves. *One of the objects that hit Milo's Magnet was a retainer. However, it does not reveal whose it is. *Ironically, nobody comments on all the many moth's flying around until the end of the episode. *Despite claiming his selling anything to Cynthia would be against the rules of the contest, Barney still did it anyway... *Camille is shown writing down pictures of the clues, something they never do. *Surprisingly for once Milo doesn't get hurt in a bad stunt where he normally would. *Razzy has a cameo appearance! He appears more "cutesy" and he sounds just slightly different. *Milo made the penny stick on the magnet (under his sleeve) even though pennies don't stick on magnets unless glued on. *Milo seems a lot more confident against Cynthia in this episode. But he was mad that she kept being chosen for the Magic contest so it may have just been a personal grudge. Goofs *The "magic beans" obviously keep changing sizes throughout the episode... *When Milo walked back to the seat the only shown still on him was the magnifying glass. Yet in a scene later when Louise takes back her earrings, he had a bunch of pencils stuck to him also. *When Cynthia says: "Something wrong?!" it looks like her tongue disappears. *Milo had snapped the bean shell open, but not into separate pieces like it keeps showing. *When Milo points out that he's stuck to the beam, his hair lacks any white coloring. *When Razzy first appears notice he has normal straight teeth. But later, he has his normal fanged teeth. *The chalkboard behind Cynthia was shown with glowing yellow stars on it, but before and after the stars are just drawn with plain white chalk. *The tape on Milo shouldn't have come off as easily as it did when Mr. Russard helps him remove it. Especially with all of his fur! Gallery vlcsnap-2012-02-07-15h01m16s166.png|We found a first clue, the beans have a holes in them. vlcsnap-2012-02-07-15h00m54s204.png|Second clue, the beans are hollow. vlcsnap-2012-02-07-15h08m05s155.png|And at last, there are many moths around a shop ans school. vlcsnap-2012-02-07-15h10m49s12.png|A Jack Wolf, from Black Forest. vlcsnap-2012-02-07-15h10m55s62.png|Black Forest fans. vlcsnap-2012-02-07-15h11m06s170.png|Gnarly Woods fans. vlcsnap-2012-02-07-14h55m12s102.png|Lots of things sticking on the super magnet(under Milo's sleeve vlcsnap-2012-02-07-15h01m37s106.png|Milo's trouble with tape. vlcsnap-2012-02-07-15h08m28s135.png vlcsnap-2012-02-07-15h09m07s5.png vlcsnap-2012-02-07-15h10m23s247.png 'Video' Category:Edgar Remy Episode Category:Razzy Episode Category:Episodes Category:Milo Eps Category:Images Category:Camille Eps Category:Cynthia Eps Category:Mr. Russard Eps Category:Mr. Hedgehog Ep. Category:Mrs. Hedgehog Ep.